Kraken
Kraken is the queen of the southern seas in Monster Girl Quest. Appointed by the Monster Lord, she has a range of responsibilities such as being involved in the ritual of weddings between mermaid and man, guarding the Blue Orb and acting as a judge for any crimes committed in her domain (however, she acts more as the judge, jury and executioner). She is also clumsy and slow in the head, having falsely accused innocent humans of crimes. Biography Chapter 1 To assist Meia and her fiancé get married, Luka brings their pledge of marriage to Kraken. However, when Luka introduces himself as a “Hero”, Kraken immediately assumes he is after the Blue Orb and attacks. During the battle, Luka tries to explain his motives, but every attempt is ignored. His attacks then prove useless, when she activates the Aqua Pentagram an absolute defense barrier that manipulates space and time. Just then, Alice uses Eye of Hypnosis on Luka, triggering his angelic powers to demolish and crush the Kraken's defenses. As the queen of the southern seas trembles, Alice stops the battle and restores Luka to his original state via Eye of Recovery, and Kraken loses the will to fight. Kraken still refuses to give up the Blue Orb, so Luka explains his intentions. Kraken then gives the Ring of Promise and a "blessing" for the couple from the Southern Queen, the Monster Lord, and the Hero. Finally, she asks Alice if she is the Monster Lord, despite this already being said earlier. The lamia replies that she is merely a traveling gourmet, and the Kraken welcomes her to the domain, although the food is scarce in this area. Apologizing for her hastiness, she then offers Luka an easy way back to the surface; she grabs a hold of him and flings him across the sea like a guided missile where he crashes onto the beach. Chapter 2 Luka later heads back to Kraken to retrieve her Blue Orb. Remembering them, Kraken mistakes them for the “couple she married”, much to Alice's annoyance. Explaining their intentions, Kraken willingly hands over the orb, saying that it is not only to repay for the goal of his previous visit but also that she entrusts Luka in creating coexistence. She offers to send off Luka again, but he quickly and politely declines. If Luka did not take up Meia's request and thus never meeting Kraken, Luka flatly asks her for the orb, but she refuses. Alice shows up and orders her to give up the orb. After going silent for a bit, Kraken agrees and expects much from the human the Monster Lord believes in. After Luka departs, Kraken warns Poseidoness of his approach to claim her Silver Orb. Monsterpedia Entry “A monster entrusted to rule over the Southern Seas by the Monster Lord. From the same family as the previous Queens, she rules over half of the ocean. As well as performing various ceremonies, she is also the judge for any crimes committed in the ocean. Any man who harms the monsters of the seas is brought before her to be given a punishment fit for their crime. For severe crimes, the Queen is known to perform the punishment herself. She prefers to use her tentacles to disgrace and shame men, and in some cases likes to violate them anally for maximum humiliation. She does not like to kill, so after the punishment is finished she usually releases the criminal. A fairly clumsy monster, but due to her caring heart for her subjects, there usually aren't big problems. However, due to her clumsy nature, it seems there are a lot of false charges against humans.” Attacks Tentacle Caress: Normal attack. Tentacle Raid: Normal attack. *Tentacle Bind: Triggers bind status. Bound Tentacle Caress: Binded attack. Bound Tentacle Raid: Binded attack. Tentacle Smash: Binded attack which leads to a one hit KO. *Targeting: Attack used in preparation of Tentacle Heaven. Tentacle Heaven: Binding attack which leads to a one hit KO via instant follow-up. *Aqua Pentagram: Ultimate defensive ability, manipulates time and space to nullify all physical damage dealt to the user. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview As the queen of the southern seas, she should not be underestimated. Unlike regular monsters, she attacks twice per turn. The use of Thunder Thrust followed by repeated Demon Skull Beheadings can help lower her HP, while Meditation should be utilized to maintain your own. After dealing some damage, the queen will bind him. This requires Struggling three times, however if Luka stalls for too long, she'll follow up with Tentacle Smash which is a one-hit KO. Dealing more damage, she'll raise her tentacles via Targeting which follows up to Tentacle Heaven and a one-hit KO. Thus, Guard is needed to dodge the attack. After dealing some more damage, she'll use the Aqua Pentagram, a barrier manipulated out of time and space, which invokes the Absolute Water Defense to render Luka’s attacks worthless. After attacking twice, Alice shows up as a “suspicious shadow” and puts Luka to sleep, then leaves. The Kraken then returns her attention on Luka and attacks with Tentacle Caress, which is avoided by Fallen Angel Dance, and she begins feeling Luka is a different person. Luka then cuts the Aqua Pentagram with Flash Kill, then follows up with Daystar. The queen trembles as Luka uses Ninefold Rakshasa. Realizing she doesn't stand a chance, Kraken loses the will to fight and Alice returns to restore Luka to his original state. If Luka succumbs, she judges him as a thief who raised his blade at a queen while attacking monsters within her domain; three crimes. For that, she imprisons him in the temple while preventing him from creating children, and as a result she will squeeze him dry every day. She caresses his penis with her tentacles and violates him anally, and this will continue for the rest of his life. Evaluation “Played with in your dirty hole by the Kraken... What a pathetic Hero. The Kraken is a particularly powerful enemy. She's able to attack two times every turn, and deal considerable damage. Be careful with your health, and use SP to recover. Most importantly, when you're restrained, you must struggle. If you're caught too long, you will take massive damage from her attacks. Lastly, after she uses Targeting, you must Guard. If you don't Guard, you will take crippling damage. Continue to steadily damage her while being defensive. Though her HP is huge, you only need to decrease it a certain amount. Now go, oh brave Luka. There is no one who can take your place in this world...” Trivia *Her namesake is the legendary monster of Scandinavian folklore. It was said to attack ships and devour their crews, so large that sailors mistook it for an island. Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Battles With Interferences Category:Bosses Category:Characters: Chapter 1 Category:Characters: Chapter 2 Category:Guardians of the Directions Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 1 Category:Monsters Category:Recurring Monsters Category:Royalty Category:Scylla Category:Southern Seas Category:Tentacle Monsters